The Ocean's Secret
by sakuracontestshipperxo14
Summary: May thought she was just the new girl in school. However, her life seems to turn upside down when three girls reveal a life changing secret to her. And who are these mysterious four assassin boys? Who are they after? What do they know? What love and drama unfold in "The Ocean's Secret"? Read to find out! CS PS IS ORS High School AU! Read and review, please! :)


**A/N: HEY GUYS! So this is my first AU fanfiction ever aahhh XDDD**

**Drew: Haha, I bet it's really bad :P**

**Me: SHUT UP, DREW! *hits Drew***

**Drew: HEY! OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: For saying my story is bad :/**

**Drew: . I was just kidding... I mean, I'M in it so it CAN'T be bad!**

**Me: XD Uhm, yeah, sure Drew. Anyways enjoy the first chapter of "The Ocean's Secret"!**

* * *

_She found herself surrounded in an abyss of a blue vortex. Where was she? She could have sworn she was in her room not long ago. Was this… water? Yet she wasn't struggling. She didn't find herself gasping or suffocating. She breathed as naturally as if the fluid surrounding her was air itself. Her brown hair flowed behind her as she moved quickly towards a bright light in the distance, her beautiful blue orbs (which matched the water itself) never leaving the light once. She could have sworn she heard a voice calling to her as she reached towards it. It was so close that she could feel the light's white heat grazing her skin. But all of a sudden she heard a loud blaring sound and the white light, the blue abyss vanished into nothing._

"May! _Maybelle_! Get out of bed right now! You're going to be late for school!"

Maybelle Maple (though all of her friends called her May) quickly snapped her eyes open. _'Was that all just a dream?'_ the brunette thought as she slowly blinked, staring dizzily at the ceiling. _'It felt so real. Like I was actually swimming. I could have stayed there forever.'_ She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her azure eyes. Truth be told, she'd been having that same dream every night for the past _two weeks_. Every time she found herself getting closer to that bright light in the distance. _'What does it all mean? And who was that voice? Is someone trying to tell me something?'_

She quickly shook the thought away. There were more important things to think about. After all, today was her very first day at LaRousse High. Her family had just moved to LaRousse from Petalburg City. Her dad was a big business man and his company had recently relocated. So, as it had to be, she moved along with the rest of her family—saying goodbye to all of her old friends in the process. It was hard, but she was also excited to make new friends and start fresh!

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the wardrobe. Taking off her pajamas, she spent _a lot_ of time figuring out what the perfect outfit for the first day of school would be. She eventually settled on a pair of short, dark blue jean shorts, a red tank top with the words "Good Girl" printed across the chest (she thought it was cute and bought it at Forever XXI), her usual red bandana which she tied around her head forming a neat bow in the back, and finally slipped on her pair of white and black sneakers. She checked to make sure that her favorite seashell necklace (an old family gift that she received from her grandmother) was placed just right around her neck. After one last look in the mirror, she was ready to go!

She looked at the alarm clock on her table and realized that she had slept a lot later than she thought. If she didn't run out now then she'd be late! Quickly gasping and picking up her pink backpack, the blue eyed girl sprinted downstairs.

"I told you you'd be late," her mother scolded as she watched May scurry around the kitchen before making it to the door. Her mother wore a yellow dress and pink apron as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't forget to have something to eat before you go!"

May groaned and quickly grabbed a strawberry frosted Pop-Tart and put it in her mouth. "BYE MOM! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" May shouted as she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

May gulped down her Pop-Tart as she ran towards school. She couldn't belive she was running late on the very first day! She whined quietly to herself, but then suddenly tripped. She fell, her books falling everwhere.

"Ugh, perfect," May grumbled, rubbing her arm and starting to pick up her books. A hand reached out to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

May looked up and squinted. A beautiful blue-haired girl stood over her, wearing a bright pink camisole and a frilly short white skirt. Her hair was pulled in yellow clips, and she had a seashell bracelet (which strangely reminded her of her own seashell necklace, maybe she really likes the beach). May thought she might just be the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and couldn't help but blush.

"A-ah, um… fine!" She answered cheerfully. She took the girl's hand.

_It's coming…_

May gasped and quickly let go of the girl's hand when she stood up, feeling as though a shock had been sent through her. The girl stepped back, surprised.

"Um… thanks for the help," May said slowly, shaking off her hand.

"No problem," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Dawn, by the way."

May smiled. "I'm May." She held out her hand, and Dawn shook it.

_Save me…_

May inhaled and let go of Dawn's hand, nervously fumbling to put her bag back on.

"I'm late," May said quickly, and began to run.

"W-wait!" Dawn called, but May was too far ahead. Dawn sighed and after a moment looked down at her hand, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked back up to where May had run off.

"No way," she muttered under her breath. "Could she be…?"

* * *

"Class, pay attention," the teacher, Miss Solidad called, silencing the room of students in front of her. May stood at the front of the class beside the teacher, glancing over at her. She must have been the prettiest woman she'd ever seen. She had long, salmon hair which reached down to her waist. She wore an vermillion colored jacked over a crimson colored skirt. Her crystal eyes gazed over the class as a hush fell.

Miss Solidad smiled and held a hand towards May. "Class, this is Maybelle Maple. She's a new student here at LaRousse High coming all the way from Petalburg City. She'll be a part of our homeroom now, so welcome and get to know her," said the pink haired woman.

May felt her cheeks flush a light pink color as she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Miss Solidad. But you can all call me May. I hope we can be friends!" she said, shifting her feet.

"Thank you for the introduction, May. But you can just call me Solidad," said the teacher, winking. "Why don't you take a seat? We have an open desk next to Dawn Berlitz," she said, pointing to the azure haired girl with the seashell bracelet from before sitting in the back of the room.

Dawn quickly stood up and offered May a warm smile. "Yeah, May! Come sit with me!" she said, pointing to the unoccupied desk.

The brunette inhaled sharply. Looking at the blue haired girl reminded her of what had happened earlier that day. Those sudden shocks that she felt… Those words… What were they? And what did they have to do with her?

Smiling nervously with a nod, May slowly made her way to her seat, squeezing past some people offering her sideways glances in the process. She set her pink backpack down, taking out her coral patterned notebook in the process. Dawn was smiling at her the entire time. _'That's kind of creepy…'_ May thought.

"Feel free to talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings," the pinknette instructed her class. I'll be here if anyone needs me. She then winked again at May before sitting down at her desk and typing away at her computer.

"I like your notebook," Dawn said suddenly.

May turned to face the bluenette, looking straight into her sapphire orbs. They reminded her of the ocean. There was something calming about them.

"Oh, thank you," May said shyly, looking at her notebook. "I've always really loved the ocean."

"Me too," the bluenette said quickly. She then realized she may have sounded too eager and shut her mouth, staying silent for a moment. "It's May, right? You moved in on Ruby Street. I think you might be my neighbor!"

Surprised, the brunette raised her eyebrows. "WHAT? Seriously? I had no idea!" May said, brightening up a little. "We should totally hang out sometime and go shopping."

"I LOVE SHOPPING!" Dawn squealed, squirming with excitement. "I shop at all the _best_ stores. Abercrombie and Fitch, Forever XXI-!"

But before Dawn could finish, someone set their bag down on the desk in front of her. It was a black backpack that looked pretty worn out. He was tall, had a black sweatshirt, purple t-shirt with "Linkin Park" written across the front, and dark gray jeans with holes in the knees. His purple hair went well with his matching shirt as he stared at them with cold eyes.

"Talking about shopping _again_, Troublesome?" he huffed as he pulled out his chair, sitting down and putting his feet up on the desk.

"No feet on the desks," the teacher called. Paul ignored her. He seemed like the delinquent type.

"What's it to _you_, Paul _Shinji_ Ikari? And my name's _Dawn_! D-A-W-N! DAWN! How many times do I have to spell it out for you?" the bluenette snapped, clenching her fists angrily on her desk. May noticed Dawn seemed like she _really_ didn't like this Paul guy. She couldn't say she was surprised though. He seemed cold and distant. She could tell just by looking into his eyes.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just kind of pathetic to talk about something so silly all the time," he said, looking at the chalkboard. He ignored her comment about her name. It didn't help that she used his full name. He didn't like his Japanese name.

"You're just jealous because you have _no_ sense of fashion. I mean, you shop at _Hot Topic_," Dawn retorted. She looked confident.

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Troublesome," said the purple haired boy, losing interest.

"_Dawn_!" she scowled before aggrivatedly putting her head down on her desk. Paul didn't respond and just stared at the chalkboard. He almost seemed empty inside.

Just then, May heard another pile of books be set down on the desk in front of _her_. She looked up to see a green haired boy. He wore a purple, button down over shirt, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes were as green as his hair and they shone with beauty and mystery. May felt herself be oddly allured by this strange boy. He was _definitely_ the most handsome boy she'd ever seen.

She watched him high five a boy sitting next to him. He had spikey brown hair and wore a white t-shirt that said "Smell Ya Later" on it and blue skinny jeans.

"Hey bro. What's up?" the brown haired boy greeted as he high fived the other.

"Not much, bro," the green haired boy replied before laying eyes on May. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

May squeaked and tried to hide her crimson blush.

"I'm May," she said shyly. "I'm the new girl."

"Well, you're lucky you get the privilege of sitting behind me of all people, June," the green-haired boy said with a smirk, flipping his hair.

May felt her blood boil. He may be beautiful, but beauty was _definietely _skin deep.

"It's _May_," May corrected angrily. "And who are you, exactly?"

"What, you don't know?" the emerald-haired boy flipped his hair. "You must be really out of it, August."

"May!" Dawn whispered, and before May could burst, she leaned over to Dawn.

"What?"

"That's _the_ Drew Hayden," the blunette whispered. "He's the country's top student and won hottest boy of the year on the school's website! He even has his own fan club!"

"HIM?" May practically shouted. She looked at Drew, unimpressed. He smirked at her.

"Unless you want to be eaten alive by the other girls, you might want to fix your additude, January."

"IT'S MAY," the brunette said, slamming her fists on the table. She noticed some girls look over dangerously over at her, and May suddenly became nervous and sunk into her seat a bit.

Drew just snickered and turned forward, leaving May's face red with anger.

"I can't believe this guy, what a jerk!" May muttered to herself. She looked back over at him.

… But he _was_ handsome.

_Ugh, a handsome jerk!_ She thought to herself, shaking her thoughts away. _Pull it together, May!  
_

* * *

"_The time is approaching us,"_ said an ominous voice. It was disguised.

Four boys stood in a room, listening to the call. They stood side by side in perfect posture, with no expression on their faces.

"What are our orders, sir?" one of them asked.

"_For now you must observe. Our target will reveal herself soon."_

Another boy looked around, unsure. "And… who exactly is our target, sir?"

There was a pause, the room filling with silence. The boys exchanged glances.

"_The princess."_

* * *

Classes seemed to pass quickly as the clock ticked away on the wall. Getting between classes was actually a lot more hectic than the actual classes themselves. The hallways were _packed_. Students were practically shoulder-to-shoulder as May attempted to push her way through the crowd. She felt totally lost trying to find her way to the cafeteria. She almost tripped and fell a few times! _'Totally embarrassing! I can't be tripping all over the place on the FIRST DAY! I don't want to make a fool out of myself!'_

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

May turned to the voice behind her. She met the bright, aqua colored eyes of an orange haired girl. She was really beautiful, but also had a bit of a tomboy feel to her. She was wearing a baggy yellow t-shirt with the words "Just Your Average Tomboy" across the chest. She was wearing skinny jeans and red, converse high tops. Her hair was pulled up into a messy side ponytail, and she noticed her wearing a seashell ring on her right hand. _'How weird! A lot of people around here must really love the beach and seashell jewelry!' _May thought.

"Yes, I am! My name is May Maple," the brunette said with a smile. She figured that a lot of people must have heard about her. Word traveled quickly around such a large school.

"I knew it!" the red head said, clapping her hands together. "Dawn told me all about you in Algebra! My name is Misty, and I'm a friend of Dawn's," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh!" May said, surprised. Dawn must have had a lot of friends! "It's nice to meet another friend of Dawn's! She's a nice girl," the brunette giggled.

"Yeah," Misty said simply before thumbing to the cafeteria. "So, you wanna come and eat lunch with us in the cafeteria? We'd love you to join us!"

Someone was asking _her_ to have lunch with them? The _new girl_? This day just kept getting better and better! The only thing today that could have put even a little dent in it was that arrogant grasshead, Mr. Popular _Drew Hayden_. But that didn't matter now because she was going to have lunch with some of the nicest, prettiest girls she's met!

"I'd love to!" May said happily.

"Come on then! This way!" Misty said as she grabbed her wrist, tugging her down the hallway. But as soon as Misty made contact with May she felt that same shock go through her body as before. It was like an electric wave was sent down her spine and into her core. A flash of water and the bright light shone in front of her eyes for a moment.

_Set me free…_

That same voice from before. What was all of this? She felt dizzy as she tugged her wrist away from Misty, touching her forehead. She didn't understand all of this. She must have been coming down with something.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked, furrowing her eyebrows, seeming concerned. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the brunette smiled, waving her off. "I think I'm just hungry. Show me where the cafeteria is and I'll be just fine!"

Misty stared at her for a moment, a curious look swimming in her aqua eyes. She shook it off as she smiled and kept walking. "Oh! Right of course!" She led May into the cafeteria, past a table of jocks, then nerdy looking people reading books, some emos and finally she saw Dawn's familiar blue hair close by.

"Dawn!" Misty called as she approached the table, May following close behind. "Look who I found! I thought maybe it'd be pretty cool if she sat and ate lunch with us," said the red head.

"Hi Dawn," May said, waving a hand.

"Oh, totally!" Dawn said, scooting over on the bench to make room for May.

As May sat down, she realized that there was an unfamiliar girl sitting across from her. She had long, straight brown hair and shining blue eyes. She was wearing a loose, light green tank top and a black miniskirt. She was also wearing white flip-flops. May noticed that she also had seashell jewelry. She had two seashell earrings. One on each ear. She was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen.

"May, this is Leaf. She's another friend of ours," Misty said, pointing to the other brunette. "Leaf, this is May. She's a new student here, and Dawn's neighbor. Dawn mentioned her to you, remember?"

Leaf looked up, her own icy blue eyes meeting May's cool sapphire ones. "Hey," Leaf greeted, flicking her hair a bit. "Dawn's told me all about you."

May blushed, flattered that so many people had known of her. Dawn must have really liked her to be talking about her to so many people.

"You seem cool, kid," Leaf said with a gentle smile, holding up her hand. "High five."

May blinked, surprised before smiling and slapping her hand against Leaf's.

_Remember who you are…Unleash yourself…_

May gasped, eyes widen and quickly retracting her hand, putting it close to her chest. She felt a jolt in her chest. The image of the water and the light was clearer this time. Was it… the ocean? Why was she seeing the _ocean_ in the middle of the school cafeteria?

The three girls exchanged glances with one another. The bluenette nodded slightly, turning her attention back to May. But before she could say anything, May nearly tumbled to the ground, snapping out of her daze.

"OH! YO! SORRY, DUDE!" a voice said loudly as he backed up, picking up his food tray. He hadn't been watching where he was going and completely bumped into May, knocking his food all over the place.

He had dark, raven colored hair. He wore a blue vest, black t-shirt with a red stripe on it, dark, baggy jeans and red converse. He was also wearing a backwards, red baseball cap (even though hats weren't allowed in school). But then he noticed his food all over the floor.

"OH NO! MY CHEESEBURGER!" he said, bending over, picking it up. He inspected it. "Ah well, still good," he said, shoving it in his mouth.

"_EW_! Ash Ketchum that's disgusting!" Misty said, standing up and hitting him on the head.

"_Ow_!" Ash said, holding his head. "_MISTY_! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

"YOU DON'T JUST BUMP INTO A GIRL LIKE THAT AND THEN EAT YOUR FOOD OFF THE FLOOR! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Misty yelled, threatening to hit him again when she raised her fist.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Ash said, crouching down a bit, holding his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the raven haired boy apologized.

"It's alright," May laughed a bit, brushing some fries off of her shirt, sitting down slowly.

"Hey, aren't you May Maple? The new girl?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

May blinked a few times. Another person knew of her! "Yes, I am!"

Ash grinned. "Oh sweet! YO! DUDES! COME OVER HERE, BROS!"

And just as he spoke, as if on cue, Drew Hayden, Paul Ikari, and Gary Oak came walking over.

"Oh, hello, January," Drew greeted with a smirk. May felt her blood boil.

"_Drew_," she greeted coldly.

"Gary," Leaf said, unfazed, eating her lunch.

"Leaf," Gary responded.

"_Paul_," Dawn said, glancing at him.

"Troublesome," he said simply.

But before Dawn could get a word in edgewise, Drew spoke up. "So, it looks like the loser group of loser girls is eating their loser lunch together now," the guys all cheered and high fived each other before turning back to the group of angry looking girls.

"It figures you'd all hang out with each other," Drew said, his arms crossed. "You've even taken the new girl into your nest. How sweet. I'm sure December appreciates it. She's with her own kind." The boys cheered and high fived again.

"Shut up, _grasshead_," there was a gasp, followed by a hush over the _whole_ cafeteria. _Everyone_ heard her. Ash's jaw dropped. Gary's eyes widened. Paul stared. The girls sitting at the table couldn't _believe_ what they just heard. Did the _new girl_, _May Maple_ just tell the hunkilicious, popular, school King, _Drew_ Hayden to _shut up_? While calling him _grasshead_ in the process? His _least_ favorite nickname.

"_What_ did you… just… call… _me_?" Drew said angrily, slowly becoming madder, clenching his fists.

"_Grasshead_," the brunette repeated stubbornly. She wasn't losing this battle.

"Do you _know_ who I _am_?" The greenette scowled, staring at her dangerously.

"A _grasshead_, grasshead."

There was another gasp, followed by a second hush. Drew's face became redder with anger. He looked like Christmas. He didn't know what to say.

Paul glanced at him. "Dude, chill. Let's split. We don't have to deal with her."

Drew glared for another minute before pointing. "You've just started a _war_, September," he said angrily before flicking his hair intensely and making his way out the cafeteria. "Let's _go_ boys!" he called, marching his way out—his groupie following behind.

After Drew left there was a silence followed by quick gossiping. May suddenly felt uncomfortable. Oh no. Did she just land herself in a pile of trouble?

"I can't believe you _said that_," the red head said, shocked. "You totally pissed Drew off! Nobody _ever_ talks to Drew that way!"

But before Misty could finish, May quickly stood up, collecting her bag. "I think I'm going to go to the nurse," she said suddenly, rushing out of the cafeteria.

The group of girls exchanged glances.

_It's time…  
_

* * *

May had went home early. She had faked sick, and she was walking home anxiously. How could she show her face in school again after something like that? Sure, Drew deserved it, but… was it really worth her whole reputation? What if her new friends didn't even want to look at her anymore?

May bit her lip and found herself at a park. Sighing, she sat down on the swing. Drew wasn't her only concern. What were those visions she kept having? What did they mean? Was someone trying to tell her something?

_Maybe I'm just crazy_, May thought to herself bitterly.

"May!"

May blinked and looked over to see Dawn approach her.

"Dawn?" the brunette said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Dawn frowned. "You totally just left."

"I know, I'm sorry," May said, shifting. "It's just… well, you saw how everything turned out. It was like everyone in the whole school looked at me like some kind of… _monster!_"

"You're not a _monster,_ May," the bluenette assured her. She sat down in the swing next to her. "I mean, I don't know what Drew will do, but… you're not alone, okay?"

May looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

Dawn smiled. "You have me, Misty and Leaf. You know. Your friends."

May was in awe. Had she just really called them her friends? Even after she had made a fool of herself, and even if being her friends might mean getting involved in some serious trouble?

"That's nice of you, but… we've only just met," May said sadly.

"May," Dawn suddenly became very serious. The wind picked up, and it was cloudy. "Look, there's something I have to tell you."

May felt tense suddenly. "Huh? What?"

"Didn't you feel it?" Dawn said. "When you met us, I mean."

May didn't know what she meant for a minute, but suddenly it clicked. Everything flashed before her eyes, and she felt the ocean wash over her.

It began to rain.

"… How did you know about that?"

Dawn stared at her firmly, looking as if she was thinking over something carefully before she spoke again.

"May," she began. Her sapphire orbs met May's. May held her breath.

"You're a mermaid."

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? :DD Did you love it?**

**Drew: May called me a GRASSHEAD.**

**Me: XD You sort of had it coming, grass head.**

**Drew: I'M NOT A GRASSHEAD! THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!**

**Me: XD Graaaassssheaaaad *hits Drew***

**Drew: OW! Why do you keep hitting me? I'm the STAR!**

**ME: Okay Drew :3 Anyways, hope to see your reviews! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
